This invention relates generally to the packaging of synthetic yarn, and more particularly, it relates to doffer mechanisms for use with winding apparatus for winding synthetic yarn.
The apparatus of the present invention is a semi-automatic textile doff servant which interfaces with push-off windups and under operator control receives a plurality of packages, transports them to the aisle end, and discharges them to an unload station. The doff servant is a floor-mounted power driven vehicle which extends and retracts a receiving frame across a 42" service aisle to allow for operator access to the windup.
Numerous solutions have been proposed for the doffing/donning problem, that is, the removal of a full package from a revolver chuck and its replacement with an empty bobbin. In many current operations, intense manual labor in handling weighty yarn packages is required. Fully automatic doffing systems have been proposed, as for example, in Schippers et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,187. However, such complex systems require substantial capital investment, and present a number of operating and maintenance problems. Thus, a need exists for a relatively simple system, dependent on operator attendance, but one which will operate in safety without undue interference in the service area.
Cockschott et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,551 recognizes that operator access to the threadline is made difficult and hazardous by the permanent presence and operational movement of bobbin transfer rotors in front of the windups; and therefore, provides an operator platform above the bobbin exchange rotors, providing access to the winders in their upper position. Similarly, Schefer et al. U.S. Pat No. 4,309,000 recognizes the need for unobstructed service by personnel in front of the winding machine, and propose a doffing carriage which is reciprocable along rails for moving between a retracted position spaced beneath the chuck, and an extended position spaced from the chuck.